


A quoi tu joues ?

by Apictureinmymind



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Actor!EM, Actor!MV, BFF!Justin, M/M, actors!au, because Justin is a good bro, et AUs mais ça c'est pas nouveau, j'ai un délire one-shot en ce moment, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apictureinmymind/pseuds/Apictureinmymind
Summary: Emmanuel apprend quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas du tout dans le script du prochaine épisode de la série dans laquelle il joue avec Manuel.





	A quoi tu joues ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey ! Alors me revoilà avec un autre AU (oui, encore, on ne se refait pas ^^). 
> 
> Enjoy (enfin j'espère ;)).

Lorsqu’il reçut le script du prochain épisode qu’ils tourneraient, Emmanuel se mit immédiatement à le lire, comme à son habitude. Arrivé à la dernière page, il serra le livret si fort qu’il en froissa le papier. Il relut la fin au moins trois fois de suite, pour être sûr qu’il avait bien compris, qu’il n’avait pas occulté une partie importante de l’intrigue. Le verdict fut le même à chaque fois : il n’y avait aucun doute possible, Manuel quittait la série, ou du moins il abandonnait son statut de personnage principal. 

Après avoir quelque peu digéré la nouvelle, il se demanda quelles pouvaient être les raisons de son départ, et pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Au fil des ans, alors qu’Emmanuel était passé de personnage récurrent sans grande importance à protagoniste, ils étaient devenus bons amis. Enfin, c’est ce qu’il avait cru, mais les récents développements laissaient supposer que Manuel ne voyait pas les choses du même œil. 

Ce soir-là, alors qu’il tentait de trouver le sommeil, se disant qu’il aurait tout le temps de parler à Manuel pendant leur prochaine journée de tournage et que rien ne servait de ressasser tout ça, il abdiqua. Il se leva et se rhabilla dans la précipitation, décidant d’aller rendre une petite visite à son collègue malgré l’heure tardive. Il n’avait même pas évoqué ses projets de départ avec Emmanuel, alors il pourrait bien supporter que celui-ci le réveille au milieu de la nuit. Il n’aurait que ce qu’il méritait. 

Manuel n’habitait qu’à quelques rues de chez lui, mais Emmanuel décida tout de même de prendre sa voiture, trop pressé pour marcher. 

Contre toute attente, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit à peine deux secondes après qu’il y eut frappé. Se retrouvant face à Manuel, il resta immobile mais laissa courir son regard de sa chemise déboutonnée aux manches retroussées jusqu’à ses pieds nus. Il se rendit alors compte qu’il ne s’était pas suffisamment préparé. A dire vrai, il n’était pas préparé du tout. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Manuel, qui le regardait sombrement en dépit de la couleur claire de ses yeux. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? 

— Parler.

— A cette heure-ci ? Parler de quoi ? 

— Tu sais très bien de quoi. » 

Manuel soutint son regard sans rien dire, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant qu’il ne le laisse entrer en s’écartant du passage. 

Emmanuel ne se fit pas prier pour accepter cette invitation silencieuse, bien qu’elle ait manifestement été faite à contrecœur. Pour une fois, il se fichait de déranger, il voulait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Manuel, et peu de choses pourraient l’en empêcher. 

Toutefois, sa détermination en prit un coup quand il vit l’état dans lequel se trouvait l’appartement de son collègue. Ce lieu habituellement si soigné, si agréable, décoré avec goût et révélateur de la personnalité de son propriétaire, n’était plus qu’une grande pièce remplie de cartons. Il n’y avait plus qu’un canapé, deux tables, quelques chaises, et une immense étagère vide, qui avait accueilli peu de temps auparavant de nombreux livres. Les tableaux qu’Emmanuel avait admiré autrefois avaient été retirés des murs, les tapis avaient disparu, les appareils électroménagers également, à l’exception du frigo. Il ne restait qu’une bouteille de whisky entamée sur la table de salon. Il n’y avait pas de verre. 

« Tu pars ? » Il avait pensé poser cette question au sujet de la série, mais elle prenait à présent un autre sens, bien pire encore que le premier. Il se trouva stupide d’avoir pris la peine de demander : la situation n’aurait pas pu être plus claire. 

Manuel lui répondit tout de même, sans une once de moquerie. L’heure était grave. 

« Oui... Les déménageurs arrivent demain. » 

Emmanuel marcha jusqu’au canapé sur des jambes chancelantes et s’y laissa pratiquement tomber, comme vidé de toute énergie, alors que Manuel resta debout, s’appuyant contre le mur d’en face. Il mourrait d’envie de demander où il partait, et surtout pourquoi, mais il ne parvint pas à formuler la moindre parole. Il était sans-voix. 

Il ne comprenait rien à tout ça... tout semblait si soudain. La veille encore, Manuel et lui avaient travaillé ensemble, ils avaient parlé et ri comme si rien n’avait changé, comme si rien ne changerait jamais, et voilà qu’il lui annonçait son départ imminent. Ça n’avait aucun sens. Du moins, ça ne semblait pas en avoir. 

Il ne réalisa pas que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes avant que l’une d’elles roule le long de sa joue. Il l’essuya rapidement et se reconcentra sur la raison de sa venue. 

« Pourquoi tu quittes la série ? 

— On m’a proposé un rôle dans un film et j’ai accepté. J’ai besoin de changement. »

Besoin de changement ? Cette formule toute faite l’intrigua autant qu’elle irrita. Ça ne signifiait rien de particulier, c’était imprécis et énigmatique : Manuel ne disait rien des raisons d’un tel besoin. Etait-ce parce que certains fans lui menaient la vie dure en ce moment ? Emmanuel aurait pourtant juré que son collègue s’en préoccupait à peine. Quoi qu’il en soit, ce genre de cachotteries était très agaçant, surtout dans un moment pareil. 

« Et pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? »

Manuel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à fixer le sol. 

« J’ai estimé que ça ne te concernait pas, et que ça t’importerait peu. » 

La tristesse passa au second plan, la colère devenant trop forte pour lui laisser une place conséquente : Emmanuel était furieux. 

« Tu as estimé que... tu... t’es pas sérieux ? » Bégaya-t-il, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il avait soudainement tellement de choses à lui reprocher que tout se bousculait dans sa tête. « Je croyais qu’on était amis ! »

Manuel ne le regardait toujours pas. Quelque chose clochait, c’était certain. 

« Eh bien, tu croyais mal. » répliqua-t-il sur un ton glacial. 

Son cœur faillit se briser, mais Emmanuel ne se laissa pas abattre, persuadé que Manuel n’était pas dans son état normal. Tout d’abord, il avait manifestement bu. De plus, il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi auparavant... comme si son unique but était de le blesser. 

Il se leva du canapé et se rapprocha de lui. 

« Dis-moi ça en face. » 

Manuel refusa d’obtempérer. 

« S’il te plaît Emmanuel, vas-t-en. » Dit-il dans un soupir, ne daignant toujours pas lever les yeux vers lui. 

« Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend, à la fin ?! » 

« Mais rien ! » Répondit-il, s’énervant finalement. « J’aimerais juste que tu me foutes la paix ! » 

« Eh bien tu peux toujours rêver ! » Lui lança Emmanuel avec tout autant d’énervement. Il changea toutefois rapidement de tactique, se doutant qu’il n’arriverait à rien s’il ne se calmait pas. 

Il encadra de ses mains le visage de Manuel et prit une voix douce : « Regarde-moi, s’il te plaît. »

Manuel s’exécuta, cessant enfin de se montrer borné. Emmanuel vit tant d’émotions dans ses yeux qu’il en eut presque le souffle coupé. 

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu peux m’en parler, tu le sais ça. » 

Manuel semblait hésiter. Il fixa les lèvres d’Emmanuel l’espace de quelques secondes avant d’y joindre les siennes. 

Ce n’était pas exactement ce qu’Emmanuel avait demandé, mais il ne se fit pas prier pour autant. Il formait un couple avec Manuel à l’écran, et ils s’étaient déjà embrassés à de nombreuses reprises devant les caméras... mais ça ne comptait pas, c’était pour de faux. Cette fois, il pouvait vraiment goûter ses lèvres, et, depuis le temps qu’il en rêvait, il comptait bien en profiter malgré la fragilité de l’instant. Ils venaient de se disputer et Manuel partait, Dieu sait où et pourquoi, mais il avait apparemment décidé de faire une trêve, et Emmanuel en tirerait le meilleur, quelle que soit la durée de cette accalmie. 

Le rythme s’emballa bientôt, leur baiser s’approfondit, leur étreinte se fit plus passionnée et ils se dirigèrent en hâte jusqu’à la chambre à coucher tout en se déshabillant. Ils étaient perdus l’un dans l’autre, si bien qu’Emmanuel se retrouva malencontreusement plaqué contre la porte de chambre, la poignée lui rentrant dans le dos. La douleur le fit revenir un instant à la réalité, mais par chance elle disparut bien rapidement et il put s’abandonner de nouveau à Manuel, qui ouvrit finalement la porte et le poussa à l’intérieur. 

*

Alors qu’ils venaient à peine de reprendre leur souffle, allongés l’un à côté de l’autre sur le lit, Manuel prit la parole : 

« Tu devrais y aller... Les déménageurs arrivent en début de matinée. » 

Emmanuel fut aussitôt certain que quelque chose clochait : il avait adopté un ton froid et fuyait de nouveau son regard. 

Pour en avoir le cœur net, une fois qu’il fut rhabillé, il alla l’embrasser avant de quitter l’appartement. Manuel eut un mouvement de recul.

« Tu regrettes ? » 

Le destinataire de sa question lui lança un regard noir qui lui glaça le sang. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter une telle attitude. 

« Bien évidemment que je regrette. Pas toi ? » 

Le ton acerbe de Manuel lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et il se précipita hors de la pièce, puis hors de l’appartement, sans ajouter le moindre mot. Il réussit à se retenir de pleurer jusqu’à chez lui, où il laissa éclater ses sanglots dès qu’il eut fermé la porte. Il s’affala aussitôt sur son lit et pleura jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme, épuisé d’être resté éveillé la majeure partie de la nuit et d’avoir subi tant d’émotions, aussi bien positives que négatives. 

*

Plus tard dans la journée, quand il se fut enfin réveillé, il jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone, auquel il ne s’était pas intéressé le moins du monde depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, lui qui y était généralement accroché à longueur de journées. 

Il avait trois appels manqués et un message vocal de Justin, son meilleur ami et colocataire depuis des années. Il était en ce moment chez sa petite-amie et était censé rentrer le jour suivant. Emmanuel appela immédiatement sa messagerie. Grosse erreur : ce qu’il entendit ne fit rien pour lui remonter le moral. 

« Hey, Emmanuel ! J’aurais voulu t’annoncer ça en face mais je suis trop excité pour attendre de rentrer. Sophie m’a proposé d’emménager avec elle, et j’ai accepté. Je suis super heureux ! J’espère que tout va bien de ton côté, envoie-moi un message dès que tu peux. Bisous. » 

Evidemment, il était ravi que Justin ait trouvé l’amour et qu’il soit heureux, mais il aurait préféré apprendre son départ dans d’autres circonstances. Il venait juste de découvrir celui de Manuel, après tout, et ça ne s’était pas très bien passé... c’était un euphémisme. 

Il prit du chocolat dans le placard de la cuisine et alla s’installer devant la télévision, emmitouflé dans un plaid. Il mit une chaîne musicale, dont il regarda le programme sans vraiment le voir, et mordit à pleine dents dans la plaque. Ce n’était pas un petit déjeuner très équilibré, mais il s’en fichait comme de sa première chemise, à ce moment-là. Il trouvait du réconfort où il pouvait. Et puis, de toute façon, l’heure du petit-déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps. 

Il réalisa que mettre une chaîne musicale n’était pas une idée brillante, même s’il ne la regardait que d’un œil, lorsqu’il entendit une chanson d’amour triste comme il en existait des milliers. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment. 

Il était toujours là, sur le canapé, dans sa couverture, mangeant du chocolat en écoutant de la musique triste quand Justin entra dans leur appartement... qui deviendrait bientôt celui d’Emmanuel uniquement. 

« Tu n’étais pas censé ne rentrer que demain ? » Demanda-t-il, résigné plutôt que paniqué. Il était trop tard pour camoufler son pathétique laisser-aller, de toute façon. 

« Si... mais j’ai décidé de rentrer aujourd’hui, finalement... comme tu peux le voir. » 

Emmanuel se contenta de hocher la tête. 

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Question Justin en s’asseyant à côté de lui, sans même prendre la peine de retirer son blouson. 

« Rien... 

— Manu, je t’en prie, arrête d’essayer de me baratiner. Après tout ce temps, tu sais très bien que ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

Emmanuel soupira et lui raconta tout ce qui s’était passé la veille. Il était déjà au courant qu’il en pinçait pour Manuel : ils ne se cachaient quasiment rien. 

« Je suis désolé pour toi... mais ça peut encore s’arranger... il faut simplement que vous communiquiez. 

— Qu’on communique ? Simplement ? On parle de Manuel, là. Je croyais qu’il allait continuer la série indéfiniment, que son personnage gagnerait la primaire de gauche, qu’il serait candidat à la présidentielle comme mon personnage et qu’on resterait un couple dysfonctionnel à l’écran. Au lieu de ça, il part pour jouer dans un film, il quitte son appartement aujourd’hui, et évidemment il ne m’a pas donné sa nouvelle adresse. Communiquer promet d’être compliqué. En même temps, ça l’a toujours été avec Manuel... pourtant tu me connais, j’arrive habituellement à tenir une conversation avec n’importe qui. » 

Il était de plus en plus déprimé à mesure qu’il parlait. La situation semblait sans issue. 

« Ne perds pas espoir... il vous reste quelques épisodes à filmer. Ce n’est pas encore foutu. Et puis, s’il refuse de te parler, c’est qu’il ne te mérite pas. » 

Justin lui disait exactement ce qu’il avait envie d’entendre, mais ça ne suffit pas à lui redonner son habituelle bonne humeur. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment survivre à la journée de tournage du lendemain, où il devait jouer une scène d’adieux poignants entre le personnage de Manuel et le sien. 

*

Le lendemain, au moment de tourner la scène fatidique, Emmanuel se rendit immédiatement compte que ses craintes étaient justifiées. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et ce n’était pas une démonstration de son grand talent d’acteur, loin de là... il laissait simplement ses émotions prendre le dessus. Heureusement que son personnage était censé être triste, lui aussi. D’ailleurs, les ressemblances entre la réalité et la fiction ne s’arrêtaient pas là, ce qui rendait la scène très troublante à jouer. 

« Je pars... 

— Comment ça tu pars ? 

— Je quitte Paris, je vais à Barcelone. 

— Pour combien de temps ? 

— Je ne sais pas, un bon moment probablement... 

— Tu n’es pas sérieux, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! 

— Je crois que si... rien ne me retient ici. 

— Rien ne te retient ? Et moi alors ? Je ne suis rien pour toi ? 

— Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire... Bien sûr que tu n’es pas rien. Mais, ce qu’on a tous les deux, c’était voué à l’échec. On ne peut pas continuer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » 

Les deux acteurs restèrent l’un en face de l’autre quelques secondes à se regarder en silence. Une larme coula sur la joue d’Emmanuel. 

« Coupé ! C’était parfait les gars, prenez dix minutes de pause. » 

Il se frotta les yeux et quitta le plateau précipitamment, se rendant à sa loge. Contre toute attente, Manuel le suivit. 

« Qu’est-ce tu veux ? 

— Je... j’ai été un peu dur avec toi hier et je voulais m’excuser. Et je suis venu voir si... si tu allais mieux. » 

Manuel semblait gêné, probablement parce qu’il savait parfaitement que l’état d’Emmanuel ne s’était pas amélioré du tout. Il venait juste de se réfugier dans sa loge en pleurant, c’était une preuve plus que suffisante. 

« Oh je vais très bien. » Déclara-t-il sur un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme. « Tu quittes la série, et ton appartement, sans rien me dire, et en plus Justin déménage bientôt, ces derniers jours ont été les plus beaux de ma vie. » 

Il n’avait pas prévu de parler du départ de Justin, mais il s’était dit au dernier moment que ça pourrait accentuer le sentiment de culpabilité de Manuel. Oui, c’était mesquin, mais il avait besoin de se venger, même si sa vengeance était minable. 

« Comment ça Justin déménage ? Vous avez rompu ? » 

Emmanuel ne réagit pas immédiatement. La question était trop incongrue pour qu’il soit capable d’y réfléchir. 

« Hein ? De quoi ? Pour rompre il aurait déjà fallu qu’on soit ensemble. » 

C’était apparemment au tour de Manuel d’être confus, puisqu’il fronça les sourcils. 

« Mais... j’étais sûr que... 

— Qu’est-ce qui a pu te faire croire une chose pareille ? 

— Eh bien... vous vivez ensemble, vous sortez rarement l’un sans l’autre, vous êtes super tactiles, je vous ai déjà entendu dire que vous vous aimiez... et puis il y a avait toutes ces rumeurs dans la presse people avant que je te rencontre... non pas que je fasse confiance à ce genre de magazines, mais vous n’avez jamais démenti... alors ajouté à tous les autres indices... j’ai toujours cru que c’était vrai. » 

C’est vrai que, dit comme ça, la méprise de Manuel paraissait tout à fait justifiée. 

« Pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais posé la question ? 

— Ça ne m’est même pas venu à l’esprit... ça semblait tellement évident que je n’en ai jamais douté. »

Emmanuel regretta de ne pas avoir parlé de Sophie à Manuel. L’occasion ne s’était jamais vraiment présentée, surtout ces derniers temps, étant donné qu’ils se voyaient moins souvent qu’avant en dehors des tournages. Au début, Emmanuel n’y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais il réalisait maintenant que c’était un premier signe de l’éloignement de Manuel. 

« Je me sens tellement idiot. » Déclara Manuel en se prenant le visage dans les mains. « Je... je crois qu’il est temps que je t’avoue quelque chose. 

— Je t’écoute. 

— En fait... si je t’ai dit que je regrettais qu’on ait couché ensemble, c’est parce que je pensais que tu avais trompé Justin, que ce n’était qu’un coup d’un soir et que tu oublierais aussitôt ce qui s’était passé pour retourner auprès de lui. Le truc c’est que... je... je suis tombé amoureux de toi, petit à petit, sans vraiment m’en rendre compte... Quand j’ai finalement réalisé, je m’en suis tout de suite voulu, parce que tu avais Justin... enfin c’est ce que je croyais, alors je n’ai rien dit parce que vous aviez l’air très heureux ensemble et que je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié. Au bout d’un moment, ça a commencé à devenir vraiment dur de vous voir tous les deux, et de t’avoir près de moi sans pouvoir te dire ce que je ressentais alors, quand un réalisateur m’a appelé pour me proposer le premier rôle de son prochain film, j’ai sauté sur l’occasion. En plus d’être une bonne opportunité professionnelle, ça me promettait de m’éloigner de toi pour un temps... D’ailleurs, je suis désolé de la façon dont j’ai géré cette situation. Je n’ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, mais je n’ai pas réussi à t’annoncer que je partais. J’avais peur que tu me convainques de rester... » 

Malgré son envie de lui sauter au cou, Emmanuel avait attendu que Manuel ait finit de parler pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre lui. 

« Tu es un idiot » lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille. « Moi aussi je t’aime. » 

A partir de cet instant, il lui fut beaucoup plus dur de manifester de la tristesse pendant le tournage. Il devait user de toutes ses capacités d’acteur pour réprimer son sourire tenace et remplacer son air heureux par une grimace de douleur et des yeux larmoyants.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors j'ai toujours eu un trip avec les mises en abîmes (oui, ça peut paraître bizarre ^^). Du coup, le actors!AU est un de mes délires, parce que ça permet d'introduire de la fiction dans la fiction (et en plus là il y a un espèce de retournement parce que la série dans laquelle les persos jouent est une série sur la politique française, et là BIM la boucle est bouclée xD). 
> 
> Enfin bref, je me suis fait un petit kiff et j'espère que ça vous a plu :) et j'espère aussi qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes (j'avoue que ma concentration n'était pas au top quand j'ai relu).
> 
> *des bisous*


End file.
